Loose Lip Concoctions
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: As an assignment for potions, Artemis has to try out her potion on someone. Pre-slash Drarry, Don't be fooled by the OC.


Just an rp which I turned into a very light drabble that I had to do for Potions class on

Check it out ^^

Dedicated to all my friends on Hex 3

**Warning: Pre-slash and Making out Gryffindors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character Artemis Leroy.**

* * *

Artemis walked towards the great hall, hands in the pockets of her robes. As she approached the Gryffindor table, she tightened her hold on the little vial she had.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Gryffindorks" she said as she drew closer.

The ones that had heard her turned and scowled at her, which made her smirk in malicious delight.

"What do you want Leroy?" One of them asked, a ginger headed gryffindor with lots of freckles scowled at her. She could see by the furious scowl on his face that he was ready to take out his wand.

Another gryffindor on his left with an outrageous amount of curls turned to him and grabbed his arm. "Stop it, the teachers are watching" she said quietly. She had a point Artemis admitted turning to look at the staff table, all the teachers or most at least were watching in interest. Some, like the Head of Gryffindor watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Afraid?" Artemis asked turning back to them.

"Of you? Not at all. I just don't want to waste my time with you." The gryffindor responded.

"Very funny. Although I know the real reason you're afraid is because you and your little group always get into trouble" Artemis responded nodding at the two gryffindors that surrounded her. "I guess I was under the misguided impression that Gryffindors were brave and all that good stuff."

"We are brave!" The ginger shouted, standing up, nearly knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice.

The curly haired gryffindor pulled frantically at his jumper trying to get him to sit down. Their messy haired friend remained oddly silent, choosing to stare at something on the other side of the hall, though she suspected what or rather who that person was.

While the two gryffindors "talked" or in this case made loud noise accompanied by strange idiot like gestures, especially coming from the ginger head who waved his arms widely narrowly hitting a smaller housemate of his who was clicking away with a camera, she used this distraction to pour the contents of the vial into the gingers drink.

Once she poured everything in, she hastily stuff the vial back into her robes.

"Leave Leroy, this isn't your table" the ginger said to her, sulking slightly as he finally sat down.

Just to infuriate him more she sat down and rested her head lazily on the palm of her hand. "But my legs are so tired. You'd at least let me rest here right?" she asked as she pretended to moan in pain. "You're the good guys, you're supposed to come to the aid of damsels in distress"

"I don't see one here" the ginger said with a superior smirk as he resumed eating.

"It's because you need glasses, you should probably borrow his" Artemis said nodding towards the silent brunette sitting next to her.

The brunette merely grunted in reply and resumed his starring. Artemis rolled her eyes. She thought the gryffindor should either snog or fight her housemate because it was getting frustrating. She also wanted to win the bet she'd placed.

A mouvement in front of her made her turn her head slowly as if it were a normal gesture. The lolly gaging ginger was speaking and lifting up his goblet. He took a few gulps before setting it back down.

"-And you know what I think? I think you look pretty" the ginger said as if this were an everyday occurrence. That, got the attention of everyone who had heard him.

"What are you saying?" his curly haired friend exclaimed in shock.

The ginger turned towards her, looking her up and down. "I think you're pretty too. Actually you're beautiful. It took me long to see that even though I refused to see that when you appeared at the Yule Ball with Krum, and even then I refused to admit anything beca-" He spoke but stopped when his head was suddenly pulled forward. The curly haired girl, had blushed furiously then pulled him forward and kissed him.

Artemis cringed in disgust at the scene before her. Ew, two gryffindors making out. "Don't thank me Weasley" she said as she stood up and left the table. As she made her way to the Slytherin table she began to think up ways to set up her lovesick friend with the messy haired brunette. Maybe another prank like the one she had used would work, she thought as she eyed her gray eyed blond friend and the green eyed brunette on the other side of the hall.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! =^^=


End file.
